


It Doesn't Come In Rivulets

by gayquidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cocky Remus, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Flustered Sirius, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Showers, Suggested Smut, and sirius is surprised, i'm trying not to spoil things here, remus is bloody sexy, remus just showered, shower, suggestive content, they are very taken with each other, wolfstar, wolfstar one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayquidditch/pseuds/gayquidditch
Summary: Sirius wonders if he'll ever tire of Remus Lupin, fresh out of the shower.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	It Doesn't Come In Rivulets

_Holy fuck_ , Sirius thought, stopping dead in the doorway of the 6th years’ shared bathroom. He tried desperately to rein in his shocked expression as Remus cocked an eyebrow at him, pausing his exit from the shower room to stare at him questioningly.

“Er- sorry, just… remembered something,” Sirius said breathlessly. Quickly, he whirled around and shut the door behind him, flush rising to his cheeks as he hurried away from the bathroom.

Sirius flopped onto his bed ungracefully, staring at the ceiling in a whirl of thoughts. Or, more specifically, _one_ thought. The sight of Remus just out of the shower, white towel slung low on his hips, rivulets of water dripping from his hair and slowly trailing down his lean yet muscled chest… he couldn’t get the image out of his mind.

It’s not like he hadn’t ever seen Remus coming out of the shower before. He had, multiple times, although he tried to avoid it, but it certainly didn’t have as much effect on him in 3rd year with his child’s libido and Remus’s scrawny 13-year-old body.

But now. Now was a different story. Not only had Remus matured into a bloody sexy young man (although he did his best to hide it with large sweaters, in Sirius’s opinion, it never worked), but they were _dating_. Sirius could barely control his beating heart before he knew his feelings were requited. Afterward… 

Really, what was a guy supposed to do when he walked in on his boyfriend half-naked, fresh out of the shower? _You could take action and_ do _something about your predicament, you know_ , his mind so helpfully reminded him. It was at that moment the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, Pads, have you seen my shirt? I think I forgot it out here,” Remus’s voice filtered through his muddled mind. Sirius looked up and his heart nearly stopped. Again. Remus was standing there, yet again without a top, just wearing tight jeans that hugged his thighs mercilessly.

Remus had been looking around the room but now his gaze landed on Sirius, who was unabashedly (albeit unintentionally) checking him out. He seemed to hold back a smirk and said innocently, “Alright there, Sirius? Do you know where my shirt-”

“Oh bloody Merlin fuck,” Sirius exhaled quickly as he snapped out of it, swinging his legs off his bed and taking quick steps towards Remus. “You won’t be needing it.”

Remus grinned as Sirius pushed him back through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd explain the title, because why not?  
> Rivulet - a small stream. Not only does this allude to a sentence near the beginning (because I'm quite clever, don't you think?) but Sirius's love/lust (depends on the situation) towards Remus doesn't come in little bits, it hits him full force, without expecting it. I think this is represented by my little one-shot pretty well!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed it! Remember, comments and kudos are love :)


End file.
